


Eyes in the Sky

by Apollos_Last_Prophet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sniper Jesse McCree, but in the background tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_Last_Prophet/pseuds/Apollos_Last_Prophet
Summary: Jesse laughed, his eyes once again roaming for trouble from above. It was a simple sting. The city they were in was flooded with terrorists waiting to get the jump on them, which was why Jesse was playing eye spy. Gabe had his group on the ground, heading towards the edge of the city. They had discreetly placed a bomb in the terrorist cell’s center base, and now, under the guise of retreat, where exiting the desolate area before the explosion came.Movement. Click.It was supposed to be a simple sting.





	Eyes in the Sky

The sun was hot where it kissed his skin. 

 

The dry, arid land stretched before him. He could see it all from his spot, high above everything else. The humitity curled around his body, locking the sweat in his clothes against his skin. His chestplate was like a clamp on his chest, but he knew better than to take it off. 

 

Palms slicked with moisture calmly gripped the metal below him. He cradled the rifle against his chest, his eye peering down through the scope. 

 

Movement. Click.

 

Jesse held in a laugh as Commander Reyes jumped, startled by the body that fell at his feet. When his commanding officer glared up at his hideout, Jesse pretended not to notice in favor of watching the body of the would-be assailant slump on the ground.

 

“I had him covered, McCree,” Reyes growled, but there was no hostility in his tone. Jesse sniggered, watching a few other members of the ground team laugh. Even though they couldn’t see him, he felt his lips pull back into a shit-eating grin.

 

“Haha, ya’ know me, Jefe. I can’t let you have all the fun,” Jesse purred into his comm, watching Gabriel’s expression as the taller man playfully scuffed and rolled his eyes in response. 

 

Discreetly, his commander flipped him the bird. Jesse laughed, his eyes once again roaming for trouble from above. It was a simple sting. The city they were in was flooded with terrorists waiting to get the jump on them, which was why Jesse was playing eye spy. Gabe had his group on the ground, heading towards the edge of the city. They had discreetly placed a bomb in the terrorist cell’s center base, and now, under the guise of retreat, where exiting the desolate area before the explosion came.

 

Movement. Click.

 

“Fuck off, Jesse! That was my kill, get your own,” Gabe laughed halfway through his snarl, his shoulders relaxing as the body in front of him slouched against the red-stained wall. Jesse laughed again, momentarily looking away from his scope to wipe some sweat from his forehead. He’d have to move nests soon, before he was found.

 

“Gee, yer welcome Boss. Thought I’d save you the mess you'd have to clean up,” Jesse settled back down, eyeing his spotter out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t trust his new guy, Gaspari, too much, but since he was new and too green to play on the ground, Gabe decided that Jesse could be stuck with him. So far, he had just sat in the corner watching the door, or scrolled through something on his tablet. He turn d back to the ground, his scope trained on Gabe’s shoulders.

 

“Why don’t you just focus on watching our backs?” He could practically see the soft smile on Gabe’s face, despite the fact that he had his back to the younger. Jesse smiled in return ( or rather, in anticipation that Gabe was actually smiling).

 

“I’ve already got that covered, Gabi,” Jesse says as he does a final scan of the area, before pulling away from his rifle, “Okay, Gaspari, pack up, time t’ roll out.”

 

\---

 

Movement. Click. Click. Reload. Click.

 

McCree grit his teeth. They were almost home-free. An ambush on the outskirts separated them from the open desert, where the transport was ready for lift off. 

 

Click. Reload.

 

He could feel Gaspari breathing heavily down his neck, nervous. He almost wanted to tell the kid to back off, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the fight below him. He’d make the greenie run extra laps later instead. He just had to make sure they all got home alive. 

 

Click.

 

There was no banter between the Jesse and Gabe until the bodies stopped falling. By the end, Jesse could see the fatigue in the postures of the ground team. He was feeling a little dizzy himself, as the heat and constant up and down began to get to him. 

 

“Phew. Well, that ‘as fun. When ‘re we leavin’?” Jesse joked into the comm, and Gabe snorted on the other end. 

 

“I’m so glad you were entertained. I’ve already alerted the transport,” Gabe hummed. Jesse sighed in relief, but kept his eye against the scope. In case of stragglers, of course. Definitely not to catch the small smile on Gabe’s lips. Totally.  

 

He was almost too caught up by those pretty scarred lips to hear the soft scuffing of boots along the ground. Almost.

 

Jesse’s breath caught in his throat. In a second flat, he pulled Peacekeeper from his holster and was turning in his spot. In the same second, he was looking down the barrel of a gun, noticing the body of his spotter, knocked out or dead on the ground next to him (when did he stop hearing the breathing in his ear?). 

 

“SHIT-”

 

BOOM!

 

Jesse rolled just in time to avoid getting his brain blown out, but his shoulder wasn’t so lucky. Grunting, he did a combat roll, coming up with his gun leveled at the enemy’s head.

 

BOOM! BOOM!

 

Jesse fell back against the wall, panting. His comm had slipped from his face and was sitting next to his abandoned rifle. Gaspari had not moved from his position, but Jesse thought he could see the faint rise and fall of his chest, so he held out hope. 

 

His left side and leg were on fire. It was like someone had taken a molten iron rod and had pushed it through his shoulder and thigh. Peacekeeper shook in his grip, his arm unsteady from the pain. The other was being crushed under a dirty boot. The second terrorist grinned cockily from under his bandana at Jesse, his gun pressed against Jesse’s forehead. 

 

“Rookie mistake, sniper,” Jesse could smell his breath over the gunpowder and blood. He sneered up at the assailant, trying to will his hand from shaking. He knew the second he pulled the trigger, he’d eat a bullet in return. The criminal’s snarl seemed to get bigger as, in one quick swipe, he sent Peacekeeper flying across the room. 

 

“It is shame to ruin pretty face like yours,” he sighed, tapping the gun against Jesse’s temple. Jesse snarled through clenched teeth. Once he died, Gaspari was toast. His palms sweat, the room beginning to spin. For a second, he worried that the shot to his leg had hit a major artery, with the amount of blood that was spilling out onto the floor. But then again, none of that would matter if he took a bullet to the face at point black range.

 

The man went to press the barrel between his eyes when Jesse saw him coming out of the corner of his eye. Like an angel of death, Gabriel was silent and beautiful as he swept into the room, graceful and horrible. Jesse kept his eyes on the perp, his breath straining. 

 

“Maybe I won’t kill you. Talon has use for good shots…” he dragged the gun down Jesse’s face, as if considering something before grinding his boot down on Jesse’s hand. Jesse hissed, feeling bones snap. Gabe pressed his shotgun to the criminal's head.

 

“Drop the weapon,” he hissed darkly, venom dripping from each syllable. The criminal froze, and Jesse took his chance. He threw his good leg up, his knee connecting with the criminal’s crotch. Startled, he dropped gun.

 

BOOM!

 

Jesse had barely any time to close his eyes before he was showered with blood. He waited a few seconds before peeling his heavy eyelids back. The perp was sprawled across the ground, his head decorating the wall. He lifted his hazy eyes up to Gabe, who was panting, his gun still poised and his posture rigid until he remembered where he was and what was happening. Gabe dropped down, pulling Jesse into his lap. The younger bit his lip to stop a cry of pain, but he let himself be dragged. Gabe pressed his warm fingers to Jesse’s pulse, before cursing and pulling them back.

 

“Transport, this is Reyes, we’re going to need you to come in after all. I’ve got one agent in critical and-” Jesse grabbed Gabe’s shirt and tugged, directing his attention. 

 

“Ch-check the..k-kid,” he gasped, his eyes sliding over to the slumped brunette. Gabriel grunted, but leaned over and grabbed the greenie’s wrist. A second ticked by before he pulled back, pulling Jesse close to his body.

 

“- and another that's knocked out cold. Over and out,” Jesse pressed his face into Gabe’s dark tank top, smelling gunpowder and sweat on his skin. He grasped onto the fabric, keeping himself grounded. The last thing he wanted to do was pass out. 

 

“You’re going to be okay, vaquero,” Gabe’s strong arms held him tight. One of his hands was working fast to undo the red bandana from Jesse’s neck. Once he had the fabric free, he paused.

 

“Brace yourself kid, I've gotta stop the bleeding,” his hand hovered over Jesse’s thigh, the bandana ready to act as a bandage. Jesse inhaled deeply before tensing his body.

 

“Jus’ do it!” He clenched his jaw tightly as Gabe brought the cloth down on his leg and clamped his hand down tightly. Bile rose in Jesse’s throat but he choked it back with a whimper. He breathed in hard through his nose, the pain rolling over him in waves. 

 

Gabe finished off the knot. With a shuttering groan, Jesse let his head loll back, his gut churning. Gabe’s hands shifted, and Jesse's world spun he he was hoisted up. Dizzy, he released his grip on Gabe's shirt. 

 

“Hey! Stay with me, McCree,” Gabe snapped instantly. He leaned down and struggled with something before straightening up and beginning to walk. Jesse made a soft noise in the back of his throat. 

 

“‘m tryin’, boss,” he sighed. His head felt like it weighed 100 pounds, and the gray fuzziness that ate at his vision was slowly creeping across his field of sight. There was an ocean in his ears, getting louder and louder like static on a TV.

 

“Don't get yer…p-panties in’a twist,” he tried to laugh, but it came out as a raspy huffing sound and decided that it hurt too much. Gabe made that noise, the small ‘hmmp’ he did when he was frowning at someone, so Jesse’s imagination filled in the details.

 

The static in his head was getting too loud, until he realized it wasn't just him, but the hum of the transport as it got closer and closer. His body was growing numb; his fingers and toes felt cold and stiff, his wounds turned to glaciers, his eyes feeling like they were going to fall out of his skull.

 

Weakly, he brought his head up. Through his decaying sight, he saw a pair of legs hanging over Gabe’s shoulders - Gaspari - and Gabriel himself, his jaw set and his eyes forward. He had a worried crease in his usually set eyebrows, which made some part of Jesse's delusional brain warm and fuzzy. Carefully, he pressed his head against Gabe’s shoulder, a reassurance.

 

Drifting, Jesse barely felt the wind whipping as they got to the roof. He barely heard the crack of guns; the slap of feet, the hum of the transport door shutting. He did feel when Gabe set him down though, because the cold floor was like a shot of adrenaline, waking up some of his senses. 

 

The ride was long, and Jesse didn't remember much of it. Just the purr of the engine, and the deep, soft hum of Gabriel Reyes’ voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not right a second part with Gabe's POV. Regardless, I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
